The Prince of Tennis
by Prince-Slytherin
Summary: A/u Hogwart now offers muggle programs and sports.What happens when Severus Prince and his best friends Lily Evans enters the Tennis club which is control by the Marauders.
1. The Prince First Day

_**Summary:**__ The Wizard World was never threated by Voldemort and has evolved into modern times. Hogwarts now offers Sports Clubs from soccer, basketball, tennis etc. What happens when Severus Prince and his best friends Lily Evans enters the Tennis club which is control by the Marauders. _

_**Disclaimers:**__ This story is an A/U. In it Severus had an actual good childhood with parents that love him. In my opinion if he had had all of this he would had never gone to Voldemort. Other thing is, I believe without Voldemort the Wizard World would had advance faster._

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter One: **The Journey

"That's not fair!" Complain the angry tan boy with green shirt and white trousers to the laughing gang of older boys. "He is right, this is a public court and beside we were here first!" Spoke a voice from behind the young man.; a young girl about eight with uncanny resemblance to the older boy. There was no doubt they were siblings.

"Well life is not fair is it?" The gang leader mock to his young preys in front of him. "Take the situation we are in for example." He began to explain. "You don't see anyone coming to your rescue." The other four boys behind him laugh like hyenas after a meal. "That's because unlike you cowards they don't cry at the first sign of trouble screaming for help. If they had, we would have been here earlier."

On the other side of the court, a young girl stood, with firing red hair and green eyes, dressed in a green shirt and white shorts. Her hands were situated on her hip, imitating a stance an annoyed mother would give a troublemaking child. The gangs of older boys simply laughed at the audacity of the young girl. "Why don't you go back and play with your dollies little girl? This is no place for little girls." Lily's face turned red as a tomato by the comment of the boy. Her hands curl into fist and her noise wrinkle with disgust at the boys.

"Why yo-"

"Why don't you mess with someone of your own size?"

Retort a deeper voice behind the irritating young girl in a peak of anger; a young pale young teen, almost a head taller than the girl, all dressed in black. "But you are right. Nothing is fair. Yet it is sad when sixteen year olds act like ten year old kids." He continued as he swung his black racket back and ford with his right hand.

"Why you –"

"Mark, he's baiting you the kid is all talk no game." said one of the bullies behind their leader. "Well if you can put your talent into your mouth why don't we have a match?" The pale boy's eyes brighten at the suggestion of playing. "Alright then if, I win you won't come back to this court." ordered the teen. "Why don't you put your petitions into action after we play?" This brought a grin into the pale boy's face. "Severus, you sure you can handle them?" asked Lily with a hint of concern in her voice. "Don't worry Lily is only tennis." his response seemed to ease the young girl. With no hesitation, she ran to the two siblings who had been ganged while Severus and Mark took their position in the court followed by Mark's friends.

"Are you two alright?" She asked the siblings with concern as she expected them for any kind of injuries. "We are find don't worry but I not so sure about your friend. Are you sure its save for him to go alone against them?" She simply smiled at their concern and nodded with a smile. "No worries, Severus got it handled." As if on cue a scream was heard from the court. Both girls and boy turn to see the gang leader fall to his knee and cover his family jewel. Many curses were release by Mark who no soon enough started to cry.

"SEVERUS!"

"What?" complained the young teen in the court as he bounced the ball with his racket. "I said a lesson, not permanent damage." scolded the young red-haired girl. Severus sighed at this and without looking at her, answered, "You never said that." He said almost like a whisper as his face turn pink for embarrassment. He usually never forgot something but when it came to Tennis he never forgot anything. So in conclusion he knew Lily never said to teach them a lesson without permanent damage.

The young girl simply shook her head and moved her attention back on the two kids in front of her. "He won't be coming back after Severus did that to them. He won't be able to walk or run for the matter of a week. And with their so leader bedridden, the other boys won't even come near here anymore." This brought a smile to the children's face. "Now then be careful the next time and if there is any problem you can tell the owner of the court. He's a close friend of ours." She took out a card from her back pocket and offered it to them. "Just show him this and he will have those boys out of the court in no time." She explained with a smile and turn to look at his friend.

"Severus come on we only have an hour to enjoy the river for the last time."

"Comin'!"

Both teens said good bye and set their journey to the river's edge near their homes. No soon enough they had their feet inside the water while their shoes scatter behind them. Both laid in complete silence on the grass oblivious to the world around them. Minutes pass as both watched the clouds swim in the sky.

"Do you think it will be as amazing as your mom said." asked Lily. Turning from the sky to his best friend while, removing his ear long hair from his eyes, he observed her. "Yeah, she attended it the school too. She wouldn't lie about it."

"Do you think it will matter if, I am a muggle-born?"

Turning away from her and looking at the sky once more he answers. "Of course not, even though is a wizard school, they have many muggle classes and clubs." He reassures her.

"Really, we should enter one of them!" She exclaimed with excitement thinking of the many things she had wanted to do in a muggle schools but could had not because she was going to attend Hogwarts. But thanks to small piece of information Severus had provided those feelings of dread have gone down the well. Severus smile at Lily's joy, he loved when she was happy because he could see her smile. Her smile faded when she suddenly realize something.

"What if we end up in a different House?"

"Doesn't matter, we still be friends." He reassured her once more. He removes his eyes from the sky and looked at the watch on his wrist, gifted by his father, John Prince. There have been many worries about the fact that his mom and dad share the same surname. His grandparents did not take them well at first. They believe he was some lost relative and they had no desire for their daughter to merry a cousin of hers. Unlike the other Pure-blood families they did not believe in intermarriage.

"We should go back we only have five minutes until we leave." He said to her while standing up and offering a hand to her. She took it and with her free hand cleaned her trousers' behind. Both started to walk back to Spinner End with a smile on their face. They reach young Severus home; a pale grey two store house with a perfect green front yard and white fence. Unlike the other homes, which were beaten and look ready to fall.

"Mom, Dad I'm home."

"In the kitchen Severus." answered his mother to his shout. Both thirteen year olds walk through the decorated corridor with moving pictures to the kitchen. There they found his and her parents sitting on the breakfast table, talking to each another. "There you are, where you been?" asked Rose Evans with a hint of worry on her voice.

"Sorry mom. We were by the river playing." answered Lily with apologetic tone. Of course she did not mention the park incident didn't want her parents to get worry for nothing. "Well now that they are here we can leave, I suggest we take the floo because we do not have a lot time." Inform John while looking at the clock on the wall. Everyone turn their attention from the children on the room to the hands of clock that announce five minutes before eleven o'clock.

"Yes. Yes. Everyone into to the living room, kids your trunks are there." stated Eileen in her mother mode. She did not want the children to miss the train. Nobody objected as they followed her to the living room and taking a hand full of green powder offered to them. One by one they place themselves inside the chimney and disappeared leaving behind a trail of green smoke.

One by one the friends and family came out with coughs and complains about been unable to breathe. This was the first time everyone floo except Eileen who uses it daily. There was no difference in decoration compare to the muggle king Cross but the transportation. Instead of a high tech train there stood the Hogwarts express an old fancy loco motor power by magic. Yet, the over crowdedness of students saying their good byes to their parents and trying to get on the train made it all more exciting.

"Well, I guess this is where we depart." Comment Rose to the children who were observing the other kids fight to get on the Hogwarts express. At the sound of Rose voice both turn their attention to their parents. Both mothers were near tear and been comforted by their husbands at the fact their children were leaving for nine months. "Make sure to write us back every week and do well in your classes, Severus make sure to get enough exercise." Advise Eileen stepping forward and hugged her son.

"You as well Lily and make sure to eat your vegetables I know is tempting to eat any sweets they offered but is not healthy and do your homework every day as well. We expect good grades." Said Rose to her daughter and giving her a big hug. Both men looked at one another and hug their wife and child. Knowing this will be the last time they will have a family hug for a while. "Don't worry mom, after all, we will come during Christmas." said Lily as she tried to stop her mother from crying.

This simply made her cry more as they release one another from the hugs. John took Severus to the side after his complain to Rose of been unable to breath. "Listen Severus I want you to promise me you will not start a fight unless is to stop any wrong doing." Severus nodded at this.

"Something else, your mother tells me even if wizards have learned to accept muggles like your grandparents have, there are still some who followed the old ways. Make sure to protect Lily from kids like this. I know is a big job but you can do it."

"I promise." Answer Severus seriously. Recently he had developed a crush for Lily and had become overprotective of her. "You do not need to asked dad." He continues with a smile. His father gave him a knowing grin. "Son you will tell me when you have a girlfriend right or are interesting in someone?" Severus blushed at this comment and mumbled a really low yes. His father gave him another smile and ruffled his hair.

Both children said their final good byes and went in search for when a compartment. It did not take long for them to find one after walking for ten minutes. Both enter the empty compartment and set next to one another. A comfortable silence engulfs them as they watch their parents disappear in the distance through the window. No soon enough any sign of civilization was replace by rows and rows of trees.

"This is it."

"Yup"

None spoke as silence took place once more. No soon a nock was heard to which Severus open the door to answer. There outside stood a kind looking woman with a carriage full of magical candy.

"Candy dear?" Severus wasn't much for sweet but knew Lily will love magical candy. After all she never had one before. "Two of everything, please" the woman eyes widen as she looked at the boy suspiciously. "No worry I can pay for them." The woman shook her head. "That not why I am worry are you sure you can eat all that." Before he could answer Lily came out of the compartment. "What is going on Severus? "ask Lily as she came to stand next to Severus.

The woman smiled as if she understood "Two Galleons, dear" Severus obeyed and gave the money. With a smile she waved her wand and a small empty crucible floated to them. Once more she waves her wand and two of every candy stood up walk around the cart and jump into the crucible. Lily clapped with joy as she watches all this happen. Both children thank her as they took their candy.

"No worries dear." She answered as she gave a knowing wink to both children. Both children were in their way into a compartment when they heard an annoying voice complain. Curiosity won and both children walked a few feet to find the source of the noise.

"What do you mean she ran out of them?"

"As well as you heard." Another voice answered with a hint of annoyance. The child with round glasses ignored him when he noticed Severus and Lily crucible full of candy. "So you guys took all the chocolate frogs." He accused while pointing with a red racket at them. Lily did not like the tone of his voice and was ready to battle with the toerag when Severus interrupted." First come first served." This only seemed to fuel the boys' anger. "You know you are not the only one who-" They never heard the ending to his sentence as Lily took Severus inside their compartment and lock it.

But the other boy did not stop there and went on his way to bang the close door. She was thankful the kid was the same years as them, which meant he could not open the door even with magic. Many shouts and incoherent sentences left his mouth and started to disturb the peace in the train.

"Pay no attention to him Severus." She reassures him as she started to take candy out and offering to him. Slowly she started to forget about the annoying boy and started to enjoy herself.

"What house do you think you are going to be sorted in Severus?" she asked when she could no longer hear disturbance from the outside.

"Slytherin, my whole family has been sorted into the house of the cunning."

"Really, I wish I knew what house I would be in."

"You are really smart and work really hard so, you probably end up in Ravenclaw. Yet you are really brave so maybe Gryffindor." She smiled at him reassuring. "Thank you, Severus." The trip went fast and unnoticed to them after the great consummation of candy and a long nap. Not soon enough they found themselves outside Hogsmead with the other first years waiting for instructions. Not even five minutes later they were greeted by the tallest man they ever seen. The man introduces himself as, Hagrid and directed them into the boats.

"Careful don't want to sink the boats after all the candy consummation." came a voice behind Lily who turn rapidly and came face to face with the young man who had harassed them in the train. "Are you calling me fat?"

The boy simply grinned mischievously. "I am not because you already are." This turned Lily red with anger. Severus had heard this as well and was ready to set the four eye freak in his place when they were separated into different boats. Both children climb the boat angrily as they heard the laughter of the toerag and his friends in the distance.

No soon enough the anger was dissolved as they took the beauty of their surroundings. "It is beautiful Severus, just like your mom said." Lily comment as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at this gesture. "Yes it is." He said as he took in the beauty of the place which was soon to become their home in the next nine month. Beautiful seem to be the only word to describe it. He helped her out of the boat when they reach the end of the lake.

They were greeted by a stern looking woman with clear glasses and green robes. "Gather around children. Good. Good. Welcome to Hogwarts we will soon enter the great hall where you will be sorted. Now I will ask you to be on your best behavior. I want two lines in a boy, girl pattern please." Everyone obey and no soon there were two lines. "Now then follow me."

When they enter the Great Hall there came many gasp from the first years as they observe every detail of the magnificent Hall. There was a beautiful dark sky decorated with floating candles. Under such beauty laid five tables full with people. They were so engulf in their detail they never notice an old hat on a stool started to sing.

The song although catchy made no sense to most of them but it did not last long and the sorting began. "Now then the sorting will begin and you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffulpuff and Slytherin. When I call your name you will step forward and sit on the stool and be sorted." The first child was called and soon Professor McGonagall had reached the E's.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily jumped when her name was called, her grip on Severus tightens. They had been holding hand since the moment they enter. Severus nodded and she smiled at his support. Slowly she walked to the worn out stool with the talking hat on it. She removed it sat on it and place on her head and waited.

_Mmmmm_

_Yes your friend Severus is right when he said you were a hard worker, brave and intelligence._

_But you do not belong on this houses he suggested._

Lily felt frighten at this comment**. What if she wasn't sorted?**

_No need to worry child for you see there is a house where you fit in perfectly._

"Really?"

_Yes my child. Just like him, base on the memories I have seen, you both possess the desire to prove your selves to the world. _

You mean Sly-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Shock cross her face but was replace with a grin when her eyes met Severus', who return her grin with a rare smile. She removed herself from the stool when she heard the next name been called and walked to the table that had clapped for her. No soon as she reaches the table, noticed her tie and robes change color from a solid black to a deep green. No soon enough the S's were called and Severus' sorting began.

The hat was place on his head and the hat started talking to Severus who for the first time looked scare. But it wasn't long until the hat shouted its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily started to jump with excitement at the fact they were going to share the same house. He removed the hat and quickly went to sit next to Lily. She smiled when she saw his robes and tie change color to match hers. Dumbledore stood and began to give a speech. "We are on the same house Severus." Lily whisper with excitement, another smile crossed his face. Lily's excitement was contentious, that was one of the things he liked about her. Dumbledore finish his speech and the tables fill themselves with food. The new pair of Slytherins, began to eat. They both could not wait to start school.

Hope you like it; this took me about five hours to write it. It was painful because English is my second language. Any reviews are welcome except hurtful ones. Enjoy. Any way to improve it is welcome. Oh yeah this is an alternative Universe. The first years do not start until they are thirteen and end at the age of twenty with an apprenticeship of their own.


	2. The Prince and the Popper Part 1

_**Disclaimers:**__ Thank you very much for reading my story and hoped I can keep you interested. Little warning, this story is a short story. Any questions may be answer through a review. Ideas are welcome as well. _

_**The Prince of Tennis**_

_**Chapter 2: The Popper and the Prince Part 1**_

"My name is Horance Slughorn and I am your new Head of House and potion Master". A thick man with a curly mustache with over confidence intrudes himself. He started to walk around the common room observing them. The look he gave them was the same a miner would look at a mine full of gold. Severus did not like the look but decided to ignore it.

"I am on the second floor if you need me, your schedules will be given, tomorrow morning." He informed them plainly and with no good night the Professor left the thirteen year olds alone. "What was that?'' "I was expecting a more welcoming first day."

"I heard from my brother he chooses favorites base on looks and skills. If you are no good on anything you are ignore by him." Everyone who was listening shock their heads in disbelieves. They wonder if the other head of houses were like this.

Lily looked at Severus with annoyance. "Did you see the way he looked at us, I, think he is a pedophile." She finished seriously with her nodding. Severus wanted to laugh at this Lily was always over dramatic and will always think of the worst case scenarios. "Lily I think you are exaggerating a bit, the Headmaster wouldn't hired someone like that. "Lily simply gave him a blank look. "Have you seen the way our headmaster is dress?" He sigh, why would she make everything so complicated. Yet, he could not stop himself from agreeing with her about their headmaster wardrobe. The man looked like a rainbow.

"We will talk about it tomorrow, when we can think more clearly, alright?" He reassured her while giving her a good night kiss on the cheek. She smile and travel to her dorm to get some needed rest. The night was serene and in no time the morning had reach the towers of Hogwarts.

Severus woke up very early, last night he had met his roommates and though they were nothing special. They were mostly rich kids who brag about their families' fortune. When he came to introduce himself he contained everything about his mother family history. If they ever found out he was heir to such rich family they would take advantage of him.

He got out of the dark room full of sleeping teenager and head to their spacious common room. There he sat on a soft velvet green chair and waited for Lily to show up. It did not take long as Lily show up in her jogging gear; a green t-shirt and short and the slytherin crest on the left side of her chest. "Ready to go to breakfast Severus?" she whisper behind his. This action made the young boy jump ten feet and blushed deep red. "Don't do that Lily you know how I don't like people sneaking behind me." He told her annoyed. "I know but you look so cute when you jump." He blushed once more as his face turned redder by the minute at this statement but kept his comment. "Let's go then." She nodded as she followed him to the Great Hall. They found a seat close to the teachers table. "I am really hungry I wish I could eat anything at this moment." Comment Lily as a plate of oatmeal was place in front of her.

Severus simply nodded as the same dish was place in front of him too. "Say, Severus, how much candy do we still have left?"

"Half. Why?"

"No reason at all" Severus did not believe her but decided to ignore her and continue with his meal. Not soon enough they were outside under the sun with their classmates waiting for their instructor. It was nine a.m. in the morning and the first years were dossing off on the cool morning grass. It was one of Hogwarts rules to exercise every other day. Luckily for them today was that day. It was not something extreme, only one lap of running or walking around the pitch.

"Severus is too early for you to wear a cap, morning Sun is good for you. It has vitamin-D." Order Lily as she saw her childhood friend place the cap on and walk under one of the sitting towers shade.

"I swear you must be related to Vampires your so pallor Severus." She complained with a hint of humor on it as she followed his lead.

"Lily. You and I both know I am not a morning person" replied Severus with a yawn.

"True but when it comes to tennis you-"

"Wow really! You were trained by tennis pro." Many gasp and murmurs were heard at comment. The boy with brown hair and glasses simply smile and nodded enjoying the attention.

Both children under the shade dimply frown. "Seems, he enjoy it too much." Comment Lily as he saw James Potter talk about the summer training he received. She did not like people who like to show up. That was why he liked Severus, even though he has a father for a Pro-Tennis player he never bragged about it. She ignored him and turned her attention to the ants under her feet.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!"

In an instant all first years quiet down as a young man dress in a white t-shirt and shorts with red hair appear. "My name is Author Weasley. I'll be your Physical structure today. Do you have any question?"

"Are you not a student?" asked a young girl with the Gryffindor crest on her red t-shirt.

"Yes, it is a tradition in Hogwarts for the upper class to train the first years." He replied as he puffed his chest and smile at the first year. It appeared that for him this was a great achievement. "Only those with outstanding scores and impeccable attitude can achieve this position." He explained.

"But I think is simply age, you Know what I mean." He whispered this part to them with a smile. They all agreed with a grin on their faces for they knew their teachers could not survive such Physical class at their old age.

"Any more, questions?"

"Yeah, why do we have to run?" Complain Potter.

"Well you see many years ago the health department in the Ministry complain about too many student been out of form. So, to improve the health of Hogwarts' pupils we decided to bring diets and exercise into to the curriculum."

"Why? There is nothing wrong with thick people" came a complained from a girl with blue jogging gear. "My sister is thick with a pretty successful career."

"There is nothing wrong about thick people but we do this because our school had never had any physical activities to improve the children health. You guys are young and need to be moving but you also need to study and spending 9 hours sitting and eat and sleep is not a good schedule to follow." He stops allowing this to sink in and continue. "We are just trying to make you healthy enough so you won't receive decease for too much excess of fat or sugar accumulation in your body."

"Alright?" The girl nodded satisfied with this answer. After all she was a ravenclaw.

"Alright then I want one lap! Come on!"

This was received with many groans and verbal complains. "And not slacking off I will be behind all of you to make sure." With no more to say all students began to run or walked, Potter and his little group up on front. Severus and Lily took it slow at first warming up to later speed up.

"Severus let's make a bet."

"What?"

"Whoever wins gets the rest of the candy." She answers with an evil grin. Severus was not too fond of candy but when it came to competition it was all game. He was not going to allowed Lily to get away from this one at all. "Alright then, we start as soon we reach as the Ravenclaw stand we begin. Game? "

Lily nodded at this; she could not make words because of the excitement feeling her in. Both steady their pace and concentrated on the stand ahead. As they kept going they slow down until finally their feet touch the shade of the stand. From there their speed made a 180 turn as they spring the rest of the way. Many gasp and wows were heard as the kids past them with as peed compare to a train.

Soon enough they were all sweating and gasping for air and happy the morning exercise was over. The race's winner was left unknown because they had no to tell them who won. Many retreat to their common room to shower and some decided to stay behind to explore the grounds. Severus automatically walked to the tennis court Lily right behind him, where it was occupied by few students.

In the entrance they were met by two young elves that extended their hands to them. Lily and Severus simply looked confuse at them. "Your wands please young master and mistress."

"Why do you need our wands?" Ask Lily curiously.

"No student or teacher is allowed inside the court with a wand. This prevents the player and fanatics to cheat in the game and keep fair and square." Explain the elf in perfect English which was a good enough answer for Severus and Lily.

"We do not have our wands we left them in our dorms." Explain Lily showing her empty hands to the young elves. The elves expected their hands their eyes narrowing a bit absorbing every detail.

"Even so we have to check you truly." They explain with an aurora of authority. Both children nodded as they expanded their arms allowing the young elves to expect them. Once they were declare clear they were allow in.

Lily instantly went to the racket section and got a racket for her and Severus. Severus simply sigh it was too sunny in the court the sun hit exactly where he was standing. Looking a round he started to look for shade but instead was met face to face with James Potter.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Complain James with annoyance. "We were here first." James was annoyed at the boy in front of him. During the run he and a red hair had pass them. He was supposed to have been the first one not this boy in front of him. Severus simply ignored and continued to look for shade as he walked away from Potter. "Hey, I am talking to you." Complained James and when he saw he was not gaining no one bit of attention from the dark hair boy he decided he will force him. He forcefully took Sirius rackets and Remus ball and placed himself in a position to serve the ball aiming at the young man's head.

With a strong hit the ball was released and reached its target with no complication sending the young man to the floor in an instant. Sadly for them a young girl with red hair saw this and wasted no time in rewarding them the same way.

"That will show you not to turn your back on us." All four boys started to laugh as the young man rob the back of his head wincing at his touch. "James I think y-" Sirius was shut by a tennis ball hitting him directly in the face breaking his nose and throwing him on his back. Without missing a bit Lily went to aid her best friend. "Severus, Severus are you alright?" She asked panicking as she knelt in front of him.

Severus had fallen face fist hitting the ground ending unconscious. "What were you thinking? He has a concoction?"

"I did nothing he started" Shouted James back. "You layer. You did on purpose."

Before he could answer he was interrupted by deeper voice.

"What is going on here?"


End file.
